roleplaychatfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Okuu Trollzy/Hm.
Right here right now were falling apart While were falling down, who knew To hurt would feel this good Move along so far from home My mistakes go on and on, in truth I hate to be alone Its in my blood and its in my bones In my heart and its in my soul and When I'm gone I hope you'll understand When I get home I will make amends When Tuesday comes I'll be gone again And when I'm gone I hope you'll understand I hope you'll understand Its in my blood I miss your touch And I miss your smile everything You do it drives me wild but You know it's the way it has to be Another day and another round I miss the friends in my hometown But in truth it's the reason that I leave It's in my blood And it's in my bones, its in my heart And soul and when I'm gone I hope you'll understand When I get home I will make amends When Tuesday comes I'll be gone again And when I'm gone I hope you'll understand I hope you'll understand Would you love me the same If I never started dreaming Are we better this way Ever since I started leaving It's in my blood And it's in my bones In my heart and it's in my soul And when I'm gone I hope you'll understand When I get home I will make amends When Tuesday comes I'll be gone again And when I'm gone I hope you'll understand I hope you'll understand It's in my blood It's in my bones __________________________________________________________________________________________ It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it? We've laughed together, cried together, raised hell together, and fought together. We've been through hell, went back through it, then dove straight back in. But now we're separated. Lines have been drawn and lines have been crossed, and we're all to blame. We each had our own part in this, we each sinned out of love, hate, or just pure trolling. The thing I'll miss most is the characters I met. Nitz, the one I held dear to my heart and called my lover. Dark person with an even darker sense of humour. Fenix, the charismatic man I called my brother. I'll always be on his side, rain or shine. Twigy, one of THE coolest people I've ever known. I'd like to call him my older brother. An overseer, a fist of authority and opened palm of kindness. Solars, the one I called the guy I love to hate. My best friend that I always argue with, if you can understand. I really felt a friendship between us, Solars. I hope you realize that. Ackle, the one I didn't know was the one I used to hate until recently. Frosty, the comic relief in a tension filled drama. If I forgot to mention anypony, I apologize. AJ, more comic relief, but with a fist of iron when needed. And so, this is a final farewell. Goodbye Nitz, Twigy, Fenix, Frosty, Solars, Ackle, AJ, and Okuu Trollzy. Stay frosty, gentlemen. Category:Blog posts